Priest (film)
Priest is a 2011 American post-apocalyptic dysotopia science fiction , directed by Scott Stewart, is based on the Korean comic of the same name. In an alternate world, humanity and vampires have warred for centuries. After the last Vampire War, the veteran Warrior Priest (Bettany) lives in obscurity with other humans inside one of the Church's walled cities. When the Priest's niece (Lily Collins) is kidnapped by vampires, the Priest breaks his vows to hunt them down. He is accompanied by the niece's boyfriend (Cam Gigandet), who is a wasteland sheriff, and a former Warrior Priestess (Maggie Q). The film first entered development in 2005, when Screen Gems bought the spec script by Cory Goodman. In 2006 Andrew Douglas was attached to direct and Gerard Butler was attached to star. They were eventually replaced by Stewart and Bettany in 2009 and filming started in Los Angeles, California, later in the year. The film changed release dates numerous times throughout 2010 and 2011. It was especially pushed back from 2010 to 2011 to convert the film from 2D to 3D. It is scheduled to be released in the United States and Canada on May 13, 2011. Cast *Paul Bettany as Priest *Cam Gigandet as Hicks *Maggie Q as Priestess *Lily Collins as Lucy *Karl Urban as Black Hat *Stephen Moyer as Aaron *Christopher Plummer as Monsignor Orelas *Brad Dourif as Salesman Production Priest is directed by Scott Stewart and written by Cory Goodman. The film is based on the Korean comics Priest by Min-Woo Hyung. The project was first announced in March 2005 when the studio Screen Gems bought Goodman's spec script. In January 2006, Andrew Douglas, who directed The Amityville Horror, was attached to direct Priest. In June 2006, actor Gerard Butler entered negotiations to star as the title character, and filming was scheduled to start in Mexico on October 1, 2006. By March 2009, Douglas was replaced by Stewart, who impressed Screen Gems with Legion. Paul Bettany replaced Butler in the starring role. Filming began in August 2009 in Los Angeles, California, and it concluded in November 2009. Tokyopop flew Min-Woo Hyung to where production was taking place so the comics' creator could visit the art department and discuss the film with Stewart. The film diverges from the comics in following a different timeline of events. The director described Priest's vampires as not being human in origin, and humans bitten by vampires became familiars instead. There are different forms of vampires, such as hive drones, guardians, and a queen. Since the vampires were intended to move quickly, they were fully computer-generated for the film. While vampires are harmed by sunlight in most lore, the film's vampires are instead photosensitive, being albino cave-dwellers. According to Stewart: :"They are the enemy we don't really understand, but we fought them for centuries. They are mysterious and alien, with their own culture. You sense that they think and communicate, but you don't really understand what they are saying." The director also called Priest an homage to The Searchers with the title character being similar to John Wayne's character and the vampires being similar to the Comanche. Stewart described the priests: :"The priests of our story are like Jedi knights. They have these supernatural abilities to fight vampires and they saved humanity before the movie even begins. Now, a generation later, society has moved on from war, and the priests are like pariahs. They're almost like Vietnam vets—they've been cast aside by society and they're now reviled and feared." Gallery File:Priest trailer 01.jpg File:Priest trailer 02.jpg File:Priest trailer 03.jpg File:Priest trailer 04.jpg File:Priest trailer 05.jpg File:Priest trailer 06.jpg File:Priest trailer 07.jpg File:Priest trailer 08.jpg File:Priest trailer 09.jpg File:Priest trailer 10.jpg File:Priest trailer 11.jpg File:Priest trailer 12.jpg File:Priest trailer 13.jpg File:Priest trailer 14.jpg File:Priest trailer 15.jpg File:Priest trailer 16.jpg File:Priest trailer 17.jpg File:Priest trailer 18.jpg File:Priest trailer 19.jpg File:Priest trailer 20.jpg File:Priest trailer 21.jpg File:Priest trailer 22.jpg File:Priest trailer 23.jpg File:Priest trailer 24.jpg File:Priest trailer 25.jpg File:Priest trailer 26.jpg File:Priest trailer 27.jpg File:Priest trailer 28.jpg File:Priest trailer 29.jpg File:Priest trailer 30.jpg File:Priest trailer 31.jpg File:Priest trailer 32.jpg File:Priest trailer 33.jpg File:Priest trailer 34.jpg File:Priest trailer 35.jpg File:Priest trailer 36.jpg File:Priest trailer 37.jpg File:Priest trailer 38.jpg File:Priest trailer 39.jpg File:Priest trailer 40.jpg File:Priest trailer 41.jpg File:Priest trailer 42.jpg File:Priest trailer 43.jpg File:Priest trailer 44.jpg File:Priest trailer 45.jpg File:Priest trailer 46.jpg File:Priest trailer 47.jpg File:Priest trailer 48.jpg File:Priest trailer 49.jpg File:Priest trailer 50.jpg File:Priest trailer 51.jpg File:Priest trailer 52.jpg File:Priest trailer 53.jpg File:Priest trailer 54.jpg File:Priest trailer 55.jpg File:Priest trailer 56.jpg File:Priest trailer 57.jpg File:Priest trailer 58.jpg File:Priest trailer 59.jpg File:Priest trailer 60.jpg Category:Content